elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Models
Models To make sure no one uses anyone elses models without that user's permission, this list has been devised so you don't steal other's models. To create a section for yourself, click "Heading 3" in the drop down above in the home editing page, and add your models and the characters that belong to those models. To search through the list, use Ctrl + F and type in the name of your model. Thank you for your cooperation. TheRebelOfSlytherin *Courtly Jopan - Sabrina Carpenter *Emily Columbia - Alexandria Daddario *Jeong Yi Caelum - Ki Hong Lee *Dustin Di Torrington - Alexander Ludwig *Aria Di Torrington - Chloe Grace Mortez *Kyle Columbia-Jopan - Lucas Till *Kang Seung - Park Hyung Seok *Persephone Hollander - Shaliene Woodley *Brianna Casiieomark - Peyton List *Newton Ayer - Dylan O'Brien *Nevada Avery - Dylan Sprayberry *Hekate Summers - Emma Watson *Scarlett Casiieomark - Rowan Blanchard *Kang Hyuk - Kang Min Hyuk *Elliot Aliènè - Niclas Gillis *Marcus Hollanderv - Sterling Beaumon DrXax *Alexander Martell - Loek Hennipman *Miquel Carax - Wynston Shannon *Selene Nightluck - Kaya Scodelario *Sienna DiCaprio - Holland Roden *Roger Norwood - Satchel Gray *Nikolai Fyodorov - Nico Tortorella *Natashka Dobrevich - Dianna Agron *Gale Sceptre - Ryan Gosling *Fred Baker - Henry Hatherley *Magenta Paige - Emily Rudd *Marc Antoine du Versailles - Robbie Amell TimeLord15 *William Hastings – Alex Pettyfer *Eleanor Francis – Troian Bellisario *Isabella Jebediah – Shay Mitchell *Nathaniel Edan – Mathew Noska *Sebastian Highland – Sam Claflin *Jax Deneris – Zac Efron *Amber Denton – Lilly Collins *Sophia Argent – Joanna Halpin *Samantha Jewels – Nina Dobrev *Benedict Williamson –Paul Wesley *Adam Dominique –Brant Daugherty *Noah Darkwood –Nick Bateman *Christopher Halloway–Chris Hemsworth *Andrew George –Daniel Bederov *Lucifer Samuels–Mitchell Slaggert ~The Musician~ *Diana Hollande - Barbara Palvin *Julian Argent - Diego Barrueco *Jasper Reeves - Francisco Lachowski *Claire du Versailles - Victoria Lee *Scarlett Sinclaire - Scarlett Leithold *Simone Beauregard - Bridget Satterlee *Christian Pierce - Charlie Matthews *Valerie Lancaster - Daria Sidorchiuk *Connor Alexander - Sean O'Donnell *Nathaniel Oregon - Ben Bowers *Augustus Maverick - Jamie Dornan *(Some unknown name) - Bella Thorne The Wayward Daughter/Emilia/Emrys *Eliza Barnes - Elizabeth Henstridge/Jemma Simmons (from Agents of SHIELD) *Clara Middleton-Barnes - Chloe Lukasiak *Quinn Birch - Saoirse Ronan *Georgios Birch - Andrew Garfield *Melany Starling - Elizabeth Gillies *Apollo Starling - Jonathan Whitesell (aka Hercules) *Victoire Bouchard - Astrid Berges-Frisbey *Freya McIvor - Karen Gillan *Olivier Bouchard - Ben Barnes *Marissa Waterbourne - Shakira (waka waka ehhh ehhh) *Rikimaru Michiko (Michiko Rikimaru) - Kiko Mizuhara TheAmericanDream *Cliffe Meadows - River Viiperi *Tucker Brooks - Thomas Brodie Sangster *Everest Beckert - Jordan Smit *Denali Beckert - Travis Smit *Canaan Cromwell - Mikey Bromley *Ryan Sceptre - Evan Warner *Ella Winters - Selena Gomez *Iván Rivera - Walker Blanco *Noah Flint - Gavin MacIntosh *Seraphina Abrams - Olivia Holt *Alek Dayton - Sebastian Hallqvist *Lucy du Versailles - Kaia Gerber *Luna Avond - Bailey Madison *Ezra Desdemona - Charles Levi *Kara Irving - AnnaSophia Robb *Rhett Brunhold - Luke Benward The Targaryen of District 4 * Sofia Firenze - Sofia Carson * Anneline Edan - Billie Lourd * Branton Edan - Evan Peters * Derren Dange - Logan Lerman * Christina Berne - Hailee Steinfeld * Erraline Dange - Maia Mitchell * Grace Bridgewater-Edan - Nell Tiger Free * Alton Fawkes - Kit Harington * Helena Vliet - Bel Powley * Caolan Briquet - Domnhall Gleeson * Victoria Edan - Dakota Fanning * Scarlett Meyer - Adelaide Kane * Jacob Callen - Eamon Stocks * Anaïs Dupont - Maisie Williams * Catalina Salazar - Ivana Baquero * Charlotte Allard - Sophie Turner Category:Reservation